1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flywheel rotor assemblies and, more particularly, to an improved spring for rotor assemblies having starter pawls.
2. Prior Art
Flywheel rotors have been used for a number of years in internal combustion engines. One example of a flywheel rotor can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,592. Another type of flywheel rotor assembly known in the prior art has spring biased starter pawls that are used to start the engine. One example of a flywheel rotor assembly having starter pawls can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,146. One type of spring used to bias such starter pawls includes a first end positioned against a cooling fin of the rotor, a middle coiled section, and a second end that has a curved section that is hooked onto the starter pawl.